Eternally Broken
by XOtwilightXOforeverXO
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Then she gets the biggest shock of her life. 50 years later she’s in a famous band, but what happens when she sees the Cullens again. Will she take Edward back?SORRY ON TEMPERARY HIATUS TIL I GET NEW IDEAS BUT CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY
1. Prologue

Eternally Broken

**Eternally Broken**

**Summery for Story:**

Edward leaves Bella. Then she gets the biggest shock of her life. 50 years later she's in a famous band, but what happens when she sees the Cullens again. Will she take Edward back?

**(AN: I don't own Twilight)**

**Prologue**

**(AN: The beginning is some words from New Moon)**

"_Bella we're leaving."_

"_When you say we-,"_

"_I mean my family and myself."_

"_Okay I'll come with you."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous."_

"_Bella I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

"_Bella I am tired of being something I'm not. I am not human. You're no good for me."_

"_If… that's what you want."_

"_I'll make you a promise; it will be as if I never existed."_

"_O…Okay."_

"_Goodbye Bella."_

**(AN: These are my own words)**

He said those final words as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. I slowly sank to my knees and my eyes clouded over with tears I knew I would never see him again.

He said it would be as if he never existed, but what he left me with is something that would keep him tied to my heart for the rest of eternity.

--

How do you like it so far? Review it!

I will update very soon and this my first fan fiction so don't kill me.


	2. 1: Finding Out

Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

**Bpov (Bella Point of View)**

**1 Month Later**

It's been 1 month since _he _left me in the woods. I was found a couple of hours later by Sam Uley and some of the Quileute boys found me lying on the ground. When I got home Dr. Gerandy said I was catatonic. I been trying so hard to get better, but ever since Edw— _he _left I've felt worse. Recently I be getting sick almost every morning and feel fine the rest of the day. Charlie has been getting very worried about my health, so I told him I'm fine and I'll go see a doctor to see what's wrong with me.

--

**1 Week Later**

"Hello Bella I'm Dr. Anderson, how are you today?" she said sweetly.

"Um, fine most of the time, but I've recently been getting sick a lot and be fine the rest of the day" I stated.

"Okay, I will take a few tests to see what's wrong" she said.

I was sitting on the plastic bed thinking of what could be happening to me. Then it hit me I couldn't possibly be… no impossible… they said they couldn't, but what if… Now I was extremely nervous at what Dr. Anderson would come in and say. Next thing I knew she was walking into the room glancing at her charts.

"Mmm hmm… Yes, just as I suspected" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Um, doctor what do your tests say?" I said very nervously. She lifted her head from what she was reading and looked straight into my eyes.

"Ah Bella, it seems I was correct with my assumptions. Congratulations, you're pregnant" she said smiling.

"Oh God…" I said getting dizzy. Then suddenly it all came back to me. I remember exactly what I and Edward did the night before my birthday, and now I'm scared. I'm pregnant and alone with no help, with EDWARD'S BABY! SHIT! I felt myself loosing consciousness as a sheet of blackness covered my eyes. I drifted to sleep trying to figure out what to do.

--

Please review and I will write more soon.

I will update a lot over my Spring Vacation when I get the chance


	3. 2: All Alone

Chapter 2: All Alone

**Chapter 2: All Alone **

**Bpov**

I was driving home in my truck thinking how in the world am I going to tell Charlie. I started thinking back to when I told Renee at the doctor's office did not go very well.

_--Flashback-- _

_Ring…Ring_

"_Hello?"_

_Oh hi Phil it's Bella, is my mom there."_

"_Yeah hang on Bella."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Hi mom."_

"_Oh hi honey, what's wrong."_

"_Um mom I don't know how to tell you but…Um I'm…I'm…"_

"_You're what sweetie."_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_YOU'RE WHAT!!"_

"_Um pregnant."_

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! How could you be so irresponsible? Was it with that…that boy?"_

"_Um, yes."_

"_Bella you made one huge mistake and I thought I raised you better. I'm not going to help you with this so good bye."_

_--End Flashback--_

--

As I drove up the driveway I prepared myself to meet my doom. I walked up the steps into the house. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and stepped inside. I found Charlie sitting on the couch watching his usual baseball game.

"Hi Dad."

Oh hey Bells."

"Um, dad I have something to tell you" I said sitting down on the armchair next to the couch.

"Yea kiddo, what is it."

"Ah dad I um went to the doctors to see what was wrong and I…ah found out I was um…pregnant."

"ISABELLA! Oh I knew that boy was trouble from the beginning. Now he got you knocked up and left you."

"Dad he didn't even know I was pregnant in the first place."

"I don't care, you know what go pack your stuff you're moving to your mother's."

"I can't she won't speak to me anymore" I murmured quietly.

"Well fine get your stuff and GET OUT! If you're going to ruin your life be my guest, just not under my roof."

"O…Ok" I stuttered through my tears.

I quickly ran up the stairs tripping on the top step. I rushed into my room and shoved all my clothes into a duffel bag and grabbed the money I was saving for college and shoved it in my bag. Of coarse being as clumsy as I am and being blinded by tears I tripped on a floorboard and fell on my butt. I noticed that the floorboard was loose and lifted it up. Underneath I found a small plain white shoe box. I carefully took the box out and slowly opened it. Inside I found some thing that made my heart swell with joy. I found my plane tickets I got as a birthday gift from Carlisle and Esme. I saw the pictures I took of me and _him_, also the cd _he_ made for me with my beautiful lullaby on it. Finally I noticed a folded piece of paper with my name written on it in _his_ beautiful script. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened the note. Inside it read:

_To my dear sweet Bella,_

_I left this box filled with everything that reminds you of me and my family, because I just couldn't seem to let you go. I know I said it would be as if I never existed, although I said I didn't love you. I actually truly and completely without a doubt love you. I left protect you from myself and my family and to give you a chance for a human life. I know it will be the most idiotic thing I will ever do in my entire existence. I believe you deserve much better than me. I will love you for the rest of eternity._

_Goodbye and yours forever,_

_Edward_

My whole heart swelled with joy that Edward still loved me. Now I'm able to say his name without feeling immense pain flowing through my body. I am still completely in love with him and now I can have a little hope for my life and the life of my baby.

--

I know this chapter is a little harsh but it's nice in the end. It gets better.

Please review my story.

I will post a new chapter as soon as I type it because I already have it written down.

The next chapter involves Bella, Lauren, and a fight.


	4. AN: Sorry and a Preview

**Author Note:**

**Important So Read It**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT READ IT**

**Sorry I didn't update but I've been getting busy so I promise I will update tomorrow or on Friday.**

**Also can you give me more reviews on my story. I have like over 500 hits but only 14 reviews. I would appreciate it, but I'm not going to threaten on stopping my story or stop writing.( I mean I'm not that cruel, but no offense to the people who do that. Ha ha.)**

**Also I now I have a poll on what I should do with my story after the baby is born so vote to tell me what to do. Because I have some idea written down, but I don't know what to do.**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

"Well I guess that makes you a complete whore than" Lauren sneered in my face.

"Oh that's it you bitch." I wound up my arm and punched her face then I pounced on her.

**Oooh does that sound good. I'm not sure, but there is more to the fight that you will understand once I finish the next chapter and it will be the longest chapter I've written so far so stay tuned.**

**Review it and vote on my poll. **

**I will update tomorrow or Friday so don't worry.**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT READ IT**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**Important So Read It**

**Author Note:**


	5. 3: Gossip

Chapter 3: Gossip

**Chapter 3: Gossip**

**Bpov**

**2 Months Later**

It's been 3 months since Edward left. I'm 3 months pregnant now and my stomach is starting to show a little and it's getting harder to try to hide my pregnancy. I hoped into my car to head off to school. I started my truck with a loud roar and drove down the Cullen Mansion's driveway.

I now live in the empty Cullen Mansion ever since Charlie kicked me out. So I sleep in Edward's room on his black leather couch. I play my lullaby ever night to fall asleep and to sooth my baby. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I arrived in the school parking lot. I turned off my car and jumped out of my truck. I went to my locker grabbed my books and headed off to my first class. While walking through the halls I started to hear a bunch of people whispering behind me.

"…I heard she got knocked up by some guy…"

"I heard it was Edward."

"I heard she got raped."

"Well I heard she went to a party and got high, slept with some guy and got pregnant."

I continued to walk down the hallway hearing the constant whispers. I just knew they were talking about me I just don't know how people found out I was pregnant. I was pulled out of my daze when Angela was walking my way.

"Hi Bella"

"Hey Angela, what's going on."

"Um…well I've been hearing these rumors about you and I didn't like them, so I came to warn you about them." She said as she looked towards the floor. Recently she's been the only friend to me after the whole "Edward leaving" thing. I always knew she would look out for me and always had my back. We started to walk together down the hall to her first class. Finally I took a deep breath and turned to talk to her.

"Well Ang, what are the rumors?" We stopped in front of the classroom and she turned to look at me to answer.

"Ah…well Lauren been going around telling people you were pregnant and everybody's been twisting her information up. Of coarse I don't believe these rumors, but I wanted to talk to you about them." As she said those words a fire started to brew inside my body.

"Angela I have to go speak with Lauren and I'll talk to you at lunch, okay" I said in a stern voice as my anger was increasing.

"Sure Bella, just be careful you know how Lauren is. I'll save you a seat at lunch, okay" she said as she turned in the other direction to walk into her class.

"Sure bye."

I started to walk down the deserted hallway to my class. Not long after I heard laughter down the hall. I turned to see my two biggest enemies were walking towards me, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Then Lauren stopped right in front of me.

"Lauren" I stated coldly.

"Oh Bella how are you?" Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Cut the crap Lauren I know it was you that spread those rumors" I said harshly.

"Oh yea, I guess you've heard that everyone knows you're pregnant" she said snobbishly.

"Where did you hear about that?" I tried to keep my cool, but I could feel my anger rising.

"Well, my mom is a secretary at the hospital. She saw you walking out of the office and she saw your file that said you were pregnant. Then she told me and well you know the rest." She replied with a sneer in her voice.

"Really" I was just about ready to burst.

"That must have been why Edward left because he got you knocked up and didn't want to take care of a kid. I don't even know why he slept with you I mean you're not even pretty. I always knew you were a slut." Lauren replied with a smile on her face. That was the final straw for me.

"Listen here bitch, Edward didn't know I was pregnant and second of all he would have stayed if he knew. Also I believe you're a fuckin' slut not me." I sneered through my teeth as my anger kept rising.

"Well I guess that makes you a complete whore than" she said to my face.

"Oh that's it you fuckin' bitch." I wound up my right arm and punched her in the face. Jessica ran as soon as she saw what I just did. Lauren pulled really hard on my so I turned around and pounced on her. Lauren started to pull my hair so I yanked hers and I started to scream at her.

"Skank"

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Whore"

We continued to slap each other and roll around on the floor until a teacher came over to us and broke up the fight. We got sent to the office to receive a punishment. We sat down in Mr. Morrison's office then he started to speak to us.

"I am very disappointed in you two. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he said giving each of us stern and angry looks.

"She did it" Lauren blurted out pointing at me and trying to look like an innocent puppy. I mean what the hell I would never start a fight and everyone knew it. When I looked at Mr. Morrison didn't look like he really believes her either.

"Is that true, Miss Swan?" Mr. Morrison turned to look at me.

"No it's not; Lauren started it because she told the whole school I was pregnant. Also she said I was the reason Edward left." I said glaring at Lauren's face.

Miss Mallory I seem to believe Miss Swan more than I believe you. Did you start this fight? Mr. Morrison looked at her with cold eyes as she started to fidget in her chair.

"Um…well yeah… I guess I did but…" Lauren stuttered out.

"Now Miss Mallory if you started this conflict that led to fighting in the hall. You now have to take responsibility for your actions. So Miss Swan for being involved with this fight you will be suspended from school tomorrow. For you Miss Mallory starting tomorrow you will be suspended from school for the rest of the week for starting these rumors that led to this fight." Mr. Morrison both gave us a meaningful glance.

"Now Miss Mallory why don't you go to class and Miss Swan will you stay here for a moment."

"Okay" I said as Lauren quickly ran out of the room to get to her next class, but not before glaring at me as I quietly sat in the chair.

"So Bella, is it true that you are pregnant?"

"Yeah" I said while looking down at my lap.

"And who is the father?"

"Um…Edward is" I was getting more upset with every question. Mr. Morrison noticed I was getting uncomfortable, so he just moved on with the subject.

"How far along are you?" he said.

"Um…I'm about 3 months along now" I stated.

"Well you are able to stay in school until you're about 7 months along, and I just wanted to know what you're going to do with your education." I just simply nodded my head.

"Well you could either try to finish school before the 7 months, or you could leave at the 7 months and come back and finish your education next year." I thought about my options and I decided.

"I think I will finish out this year of school to graduate" I said.

"Very well Miss swan you can go to class and good luck" he said.

"Thank you Mr. Morrison I will see you soon." I quickly walked out of the office to the now busy hallway to my next class. As I walked down the hall everyone I passed glared at me. I stay in the hall after the bell rang and just slid down one of the walls and thought to myself. The next few months would be very, very long.

--

**Hey sorry it took so long to update but my computer refused to work half the time. And this was my longest chapter ever so far.**

**Review it! and tell me how it is.**

**Did you like how I made Bella beat the shit out of Lauren. LOL!!**

**also vote on my poll because I'm closing it this weekend.**

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by this weekend but no promises.**


	6. 4: It's A

Chapter 4: It's A…

**Chapter 4: It's A…**

**Bpov**

**6 Months Later**

I am now 9 months pregnant and I'll be do any day now. Because my baby is part vampire, the past few months I've been changing into a vampire myself. My skin is getting harder and colder. I got stronger and faster. Once my baby is born I will probably turn into a full vampire after what has happened to me so far over the past few months.

After I beat up Lauren I would go to First Beach on the La Push reservation, and just lay in the sand to think. One day while I was there I ran into Jacob. That's when he told me he was a werewolf and I told him I was pregnant with Edward's baby. He totally flipped out and started cursing and violently shaking.

He yelled at me _'I rather you be dead than giving birth to a freakin' LEECH BABY!'_

I started to yell at him and got up and just walked away and I haven't seen him since. I decided to just lie down on Edward's leather to read Wuthering Heights for about the hundredth time. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my abdomen as water trickled down my leg followed by another shot of pain. I knew I was in labor and needed to get to the hospital and fast.

--

As soon as I got to the hospital I got in a room. My contractions kept getting closer and more painful. Dr. Anderson walked in to the room looking at my charts.

"Hello Bella how do you feel?" Really stupid question I felt like complete shit and then another contraction came.

"I feel like I'm having a baby" I screamed as the contraction started to fade.

"Okay Bella it's time to have your baby, so when the next contraction comes you need to push." I could only nod, as the next contraction came I pushed and it hurt so much.

"AHHH!" I just had to scream because it hurt so much.

"You're doing good Bella I need you to push one more time."

The next contraction came I pushed and screamed more. I heard my baby cry. They cleaned it up and put my baby in my arms.

"Congratulations Bella, you have a baby…"

--

**Ha Ha sorry about the cliffy but you people need a little suspense.**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated but my Conformation is soon and it's been getting hectic.**

**Please Please Please review I have over 1,700 hits but only 27 reviews. I need to know if you like my story or not.**

**I have a new poll do you thin it will be a boy or girl. I already know but what do you think.**

**I will update as soon as possible.**


	7. 5: Anthony Masses Cullen

Chapter 5: Anthony Massen Cullen

**Chapter 5: Anthony Massen Cullen**

**Bpov**

I laid on the hospital bed with my beautiful baby in my arms. I had a baby boy he was born on June 20th, which is the same birthday as Edward, and he weighed 7lbs. And 8 oz. He looks just like Edward with little tuffs of bronze hair coming out of his little blue hat. He also has the same bone structure and he has the most striking emerald eyes. Edward once told me when he was human he had emerald colored eyes. The one thing that interests me the most was the small ring of topaz around the outside of the iris. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the nurse walked in.

"Miss Swan what is the father's name for the birth certificate" she asked.

I sighed staring into my baby boy's eyes and said "Edward Anthony Massen Cullen."

"Okay, what's the baby's name?"

Once I looked at my baby I knew the perfect name "Anthony Massen Cullen" I said looking at my beautiful baby again.

"Okay thank you Miss Swan." With that she left the room and I started to talk to my baby again.

"Hey Anthony I'm your mommy and I love you so much. I name you after your daddy because if he knew about he would love you so, so much."

I started to play with his tuffs of hair as he stared at me with his sparkling emerald eyes. "I love you Anthony Massen Cullen." I looked down at Anthony and saw his eyes sparkle again as he started to giggle.

The next thing I saw was completely shocking. Anthony had a smile across his face, but I wasn't just any smile. Anthony had a crooked smile, Edward's special crooked smile he had just for me. I just held Anthony in my arms and stared at him. It brought tears to my eyes to watch my perfect little miracle lay in my arms.

I started to hum what I remembered of Edward's lullaby he wrote for me. Anthony yawned and cooed as his eyelids drifted close and he fell asleep to my humming. I quietly watched him sleep until I got tired and put Anthony in his bassinet next to my hospital bed. As I fell asleep I dreamed about the two loves of my life Edward and my new beautiful baby boy Anthony.

--

**Awwwwwwwww! Isn't that cute. Hey sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been really busy. **

**Sorry I know it's short I'm working on making them longer.**

**Whoever voted for the baby being a boy was right on my poll.**

**I will try to update again this weekend.**

**The next chapter is when Anthony is 17 'cause that's what you people wanted .**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**Vote on my new poll where you want Bella and Edward to meet and you can vote for a few choices.**

**See Ya!**


	8. 6: Birthday

Chapter 6: Birthday

**Chapter 6: Birthday**

**Bpov**

**17 Years Later**

It has been 17 years since I saw the Cullen's. 17 years since I became a vampire. Also 17 years since I had Anthony. It's June 20th so now Anthony is officially 17 years old. Anthony became a vampire like me because of his genetics. We both have everything a vampire has like the speed, the strength, the immortality, and the blood drinking. We also have human traits like we can sleep, have a little bit of warmth, I still have my stupid embarrassing blushing problem and we can still eat human food but we need to go hunting every month. I figured out that both I and Anthony are immune to human because of my strong dislike of it as a human, so humans smell like rust and salt to us. Our eyes are only half topaz due to the different traits we have. So my eyes are mostly brown with a topaz ring around the iris. Anthony still has his emerald green eyes but also with a ring of topaz around the iris. So I am eternally 18 and Anthony is eternally 17 like Edward.

Over the years Anthony looks and acts more like Edward everyday. He's stubborn and overprotective; he runs fast just like him. When he was younger I would play the cd with my lullaby on it so Anthony would fall asleep when he was younger. Now he has musical talent with the piano and now can play my lullaby himself. Anthony also looks exactly like Edward; he has his messy bronze hair, his human emerald eyes and the exact same build and bone structure. He could be his freakin' twin for peat's sake. I stood at the bottom of the stair and decided to wake the birthday boy.

"Anthony come on it's time to get you ass up" I yelled as loud as I could to wake him up. Next came his loud moans and groans refusing to get up until I heard a loud **BAM!** It was followed along by a string of profanities as he fell off his bed and face planted onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh because it seems the only thing he did get from me was my extreme clumsiness. Oh well.

**Apov (Anthony's point of view)**

I was sleeping very calmly until I heard my mom's voice yell.

"Anthony come on it's time to get you ass up" she called to me. I moaned and groaned in refusal to get up. I turned onto my side to curl up more into the cover to go back to sleep until **BAM! **My face came in contact with the floor and I started to curse at the floor. I untangled my self from the sheets and I could hear quiet laughter coming from my mom downstairs.

_Real funny mom out of all the traits I could get from you I damn clumsiness and it really does suck_.

I sent the message to her telepathically and that made her laugh harder as I got dressed. My mom and I are able to read anyone's mind and can send telepathic messages to each other. My mom thinks I developed that power because of my dad. Although my mom's powers are the most amazing things I've seen. She is able to copy other powers, as well as block them. But the most amazing thing I've ever seen is that she can grow angel wing out her back that are all white with a little bit of royal blue in the and can fly. She thinks it's a coincidence because use to always call her his angel.

I decided to go downstairs as I was still half asleep and as I reached he bottom of the stairs I slipped and fell straight on my ass in front of my mom. She started to laugh her ass off because I remember her telling me once when I came down the stairs I looked like a complete drunk with a really bad hang over. I got tired of her laughing so I stormed off into the living room and plopped down on the couch and watched the most recent baseball game.

**Bpov**

After I stopped laughing about Anthony's whip out at the bottom of the stairs I walked into the living room. I saw my son lying down sprawled out on the couch starring at the TV watching flipping through the channels until he found a baseball game to watch. I waltzed in front of the TV and he tried to look around me until he got annoyed and whined.

"Mom can you move I'm trying to watch the game." I stepped aside and started to walk away with a smile on my face.

"Okay I guess you don't want to see you birthday gift." Within a second he was standing in front of me with a big smile on his face and a shiny gleam in his eyes.

"You have a birthday gift for me" he said with a look of joy on his face.

"Yes I did what some mother I would be if I didn't get my son a birthday gift. But if your to busy watching your baseball game I'll just go somewhere else."

"Please mom can I please see my gift please, please, please" he pleaded.

"I don't know you didn't seem very interested before so I don't know…"

"Please mom please."

"Well I guess so, but you have to let me cover your eyes" I said.

"Fine mom" he said as I covered his eyes with one of my scarves. I dragged him into the garage and flipped on the light. Next to my blue S200 CR Honda was Anthony's new black ZR1 Chevrolet Corvette that I decided to get him. **(AN: both cars are on my profile)** Once I took the scarf off and told him to open his eyes he saw the car and wrapped me in a big hug and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you mom this is the best birthday present ever." He hopped in the driver's seat and I tossed him the keys to his new car.

"Why don't you take it for a spin" I said.

"Sweet mom I'll be back within an hour, okay" and with that he sped off into the distance.

_Please don't trash it the first day you get it._

_Chillax mom I not going to trash it I promise_.

We said to each other in our minds. I couldn't help but laugh at how hyper he was over the car. He reminded me of Alice with a shoe sale. I decided to relax and read my book _Wuthering Heights_ for bout the millionth time. Before long I could hear Anthony's car come up the road at top speed. He pulled the car to a screeching stop and he jumped out of the car and hugged me again.

"Thanks mm this is the best car ever" he said with a huge smile and his eyes twinkling.

"Okay do you want to relax and watch a movie" I said.

"Sure mom, how about You Don't Mess With the Zohan" he said. **(AN: I saw this movie yesterday and it was hilarious! You have to see it!) **

"Perfect why don't you put the DVD in Anthony."

"Sure mom."

He ran off into the living room and we ate popcorn and laughed constantly at the people the acting like complete idiots. After the movie we went to sleep. Right before I got to my bedroom Anthony came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks mom this was the best birthday I have ever had" he said.

"You're welcome sweetie good night" I said.

"G'night mom" he said as he walked down the hall into his room and closed the door and I heard him flop onto his bed and curl under the covers and I heard him breathing slowly as he started to sleep talk like I do every night. I quietly went to my room and fell asleep thinking how much my little Anthony has changed, but I will always love my son so much.

--

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be when they have a coven.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! This chapter**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! On my poll for where Edward and Bella and can choose up to 3 choices. **

**I will update as soon as I can but with my finals coming up I've been cramming my studying in. so I will try to update next weekend but I'm not so sure.**

**See-ya**

**xotwilightxoforeverxo **


	9. 7: The Swanson Coven

Chapter 7: The Swanson Coven

**Chapter 7: The Swanson Coven**

**Bpov**

**33 Years Later**

It's been 50 years total now since Edward and his family left me. Ever since I found his note I was hoping he would have come back by now but he never did. About 30 years ago Anthony and I traveled to Volterra and when Aro saw how powerful I was he asked for us to stay and I agreed on two conditions.

One was that everyone in the castle had to switch to drinking animal blood. Also number two was we would stay for only about ten years and then leave, but we would be available when they needed help. They gladly agreed to my terms and we lived with them for around ten years like I said Anthony and I would. We kept in touch a lot because they were like another family to me.

Later on Anthony and I traveled for a while and we came across people that were dying and we added them to our family.

First we found Shannon. Shannon has long wavy brown hair and topaz eyes and I changed her at 19 years old. We found her lying on the street about to die after being mugged and beaten. She reminds me so much of Rosalie with her beauty. Once when we went hunting Shannon came over to us with a man in her arms who was mauled by a bear. She asked if I could change him for her. Of coarse I couldn't refuse such a plea from Shannon.

The man I changed was named Matt. He was 20 years old and has short brown hair that was a little curly and topaz eyes. He reminds me a lot like Emmett, because he was mauled by a bear, he has a huge body like him, and he likes to be the prankster of the family.

A few years after that I found a 17 year old girl named Hannah who was being chased by a vampire, who reminded me when I was chased by James and also what happened to Alice. She ran into me and begged to be changed before she died and she had nothing left to live for and nothing left to loose. She decided to join our coven and she has reddish-brown hair cut in a choppy style down to her shoulders and topaz eyes. She is kinda short, hyperactive, and loves to shop. I mean she is an exact coy of Alice and she is going to drive me crazy, literally.

When we were traveling to a new town we passed by a man who was about 18 who was shot on a hit and run accident. Once Hannah saw his face she fell in love with him and asked me to change him. After I changed him we found out his name was Nick. He is 18 years old and he has short black hair and topaz eyes.

When we moved to another town we found Alicia and Taylor. Alicia is 18 years old and has long wavy blond hair and topaz eyes. Taylor is 19 years old and has short reddish-brown hair topaz eyes. Alicia and Taylor were in critical condition and were likely to die after being in a major car crash by a drunk driver. I changed both of them and they joined our coven.

We had a total of 8 people in our coven and to vampires we are the Swanson coven, but to humans at school we are the Massens, the Swansons and the Halens. I gained the power to change appearances over the years along with many other new powers that come in handy.

I changed the appearance of Anthony so he would have brown and brown eyes to match my appearance. We were fraternal twins called the Massens. To humans we just recently lost our parents in a house fire while they were vacationing in one of our summer homes in California. We told people we were responsible enough and old enough to live on our instead of being with foster parents.

Matt and Nick both have dark hair so I tinted Alicia's hair with a little brown to make her hair darker. They were known as the Halens and were our cousins that lived with us. We told people they lived with us because their parents died in a plane crash and came to live with our parents until they recently died. They stayed with us because they didn't want foster parents either.

Hannah and Taylor have the same color hair, so I tinted Shannon's hair to make it look a little redder. They were fraternal triplets called the Swansons. To others the reason why they lived with us was because when they were young their parents died and have been living in foster homes for years. Before our parents died they took the Swansons in and adopted they into our family and lived with us. Every single human we have told completely believed our story.

We changed our eye color to seem even more human, but because everyone except me and Anthony has topaz eyes I couldn't change them. For some reason my power didn't work on trying to change their eyes, so they wore color contacts. Hannah got a hazely-brown that looked like a maple syrup color. Shannon got a very bright blue like an ice blue color. Alicia got a blue-green color almost like turquoise color. Nick got a hazely-green that looked like chestnut color. Matt got a very dark navy blue that it almost seemed like a black or gray color sometimes. Taylor got a dark green that made me think it was like a pine tree color.

Now we just have to try to get ready for another fun filled day of school. Oh joy!

--

**Hey sorry about not updating last weekend but we getting construction done on our house and my modem refuses to work half the time. Also I still have to finish finals for school. **

**Friday is my last day of school but then I am going to Pennsylvania for the whole so I will try to update before I leave.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! my story to know how it is.**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! on my poll on what I should do because I will be closing it in a few weeks. **

**Continuing soon,**

**xotwilightxoforeverxo **


	10. 8: School

Chapter 8: School

**Chapter 8: School**

**Bpov**

Today is another day for fun filled day of school. Of coarse Anthony and I were already up and ready for school and we just had to wait for the others to come down because they were usually "occupied" in the morning. I and Anthony are both juniors while the rest of our family is seniors in school. We moved back to Forks recently so we go to Forks High School.

This morning I was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'In And Out of Love' that was covered by a navy blue long sleeved sweatshirt. I also had on rinse washed denim short shorts along with brown flip flops with light blue straps. I had a pair of black sunglasses on even though there was no sun, and I had a 'forever love' necklace on although I lost my forever love Edward. Anthony was wearing a black polo with a giant '77' on it, along with low rise denim jeans on. He had a pair of DC Command BMX skate sneakers and a navy blue hat on with a big '77' on the side, and he had his hat tilted to the side a little to make him look 'gangsta' according to Matt's vocabulary. Although he just looked ridiculous to me.

We both started to run down the hall yelling and screaming for everyone to get their asses up and ready. Then we both walked downstairs to eat some breakfast while we waited for them. Anthony and I sat on the couth in the living room watching TV while we were eating strawberry pop tarts.

We both got impatient so I yelled up the stairs "Come on you guys we have to get to school so get off your freakin' asses and move it now." I heard a Chorus of _'Okay were coming'_ as everyone came trudging down the stairs.

Taylor came down in a green t-shirt with a large '18' on it and destroyed jeans. He also wore black and white Annex Etnies skate sneakers and wore a creamy white colored hat with picture of a moose head on it, and had it turned sideways. Nick came downstairs behind Taylor in a light blue polo with the word 'Aero' down the side and a pair of extremely light washed destroyed jeans. He also had a pair of black and royal blue Dunbar 2 Men Vans skate sneakers on, along with a brown logo hat tilted to the side on.

Alicia came down next in a dark pink tang top with a logo down the side and a navy blue skirt with white moose's covering it, along with a pair of white flip flops. Hannah was following her in a dark purple t-shirt covered with hearts and a pair of purple plaid short shorts, along with flip flops with metallic silver straps. Lastly, Shannon came down in a navy blue and white stripped strapless shirt and a destroyed short jean skirt, along with a pair of dark brown flip flops.

"Bella you can't rush us beauty takes time" Shannon said while Alicia and Hannah were nodding in agreement at vampire speed.

"Yes, yes, okay your beautiful know can we move we really have to get to school like now" I said while rolling my eyes. Then I noticed someone was missing. Matt.

"Shannon where is that idiotic husband of yours, I swear he take longer to get ready than a girl" I said.

She rolled her eyes and put her hands up in defense and said "Well sorry but I am not very sure this time I mean I don't know what the hell goes through that tiny brain of his."

"Come on Matt move your fat ass we have to leave now" I yelled up the stairs.

Then I saw Matt appear at the top of the stairs within a second in a dark brown graphic t-shirt and low rise destroyed jeans. He had black and red Fallen skate sneakers on with a dark green hat on with a seagull on it and it was once again turned to the side like every other male in our dysfunctional family. I mean really is it supposed to be a 'I'm a bad ass wanna be gangsta rapper day' I mean seriously are they that retarded, or did they decide not to use their brain today. **(AN: All clothes in this chapter are on my profile)**

"Ladies and gentlemen introducing the great Mattimus" he said in a deep booming voice. Then before I knew it he was standing on top of the balcony. All I heard was

'_Oh God'_

'_Not again' _

'_What the hell is he doing this time'_

Then he jumped off the balcony railing and gracefully did a back flip to make his landing. There was no way in hell he was going to touch the ground because he would put a hole straight through the floor, and there was no way he was going to break after fixing the wall after the boy's last wrestling match. I quickly used my telekinesis power to stop him a few inches away from the floor. I let a huge sigh of relief and slapped him in the back of the head. He replied with an "Ow what was that for" while rubbing his head.

"Matt I have told you a thousand times don't jump off thing, because if you break something you will have to buy me a thing of whatever you broke. Also today I don't really want to have to have my floor repaired" I said angrily at him.

He gave me a pouty face with puppy eyes and said in a sincere voice "Sorry Bells I was just having fun, and I'll try to behave."

"Thanks Matt that's all I ask now let's get to school before we are late" I said. We headed out towards our huge car filled garage. We had a lot of cars, because we liked to drive fast and guys along with Shannon and I sometime liked to tinker with the cars. We all had a need for speed and absolutely loved to street race.

First there was my Blue Honda S2000 CR and then Anthony's Black ZR1 Chevrolet Corvette. Next we have Shannon's White Continental GT Bentley and Matt's Black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Alicia's Red 430 Scuderia Ferrari was next along with Taylor's Red Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster. Hannah has a Black Porsche 911 GT2 and Nick has a Black Gallardo GT3 Lamborghini. We also each have our own motorcycle that we race on the track in the backyard or we race on them around town. **(AN: I will talk more about the motorcycles in the future)**

When we go to school we have to stay inconspicuous to people, so we go to school in a Silver C70 Volvo and a Light Blue BMW 6 Series Coupe. **(AN: All cars are on my profile) **

I hopped in the driver's seat of the Volvo, Hannah hopped in the passenger's seat and Shannon and Alicia hopped in the back. Taylor hopped in the driver's seat of the BMW, Anthony hopped in the passenger's seat and Matt and Nick hopped in the back. We sped down the driveway off to school and on the way there Hannah turned the radio on to an oldies station with a song called 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling for Soup. It was kind of catchy so soon everyone was singing along to it. **(AN: I heard this song one day and it seemed to fit so I have a link on my profile.)**

_HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

_Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five_

_Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again_

_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_

By the end of the son we were all laughing at how ironic it seemed that high seemed to never end for us, because we would just repeat it every time we moved. We were only half way to school so I decided to mess with Taylor so I cut him off. He honked at me so I flipped the middle finger at him. When he caught up to me at the next traffic light I yelled out the window

"Hey Taylor, do you want to race the rest of the way to school."

"Yea bring it on" he said as he revved the engine. The light turned green as we sped off. My speed was reaching higher than 100 and kept increasing faster and faster. We were driving down the highway swerving through traffic and Taylor was starting to win. I started to get really pissed off and started yelling

"Move it asshole"

"Outta my way grandma"

Everyone was cheering for me saying _'Go Izzy' 'Faster Bella' 'We have to win.'_ We were about a mile away from school and I caught up to Taylor and cut him off. I reached the parking lot and did a full 360 spin into a parking space. When we got out of our cars I laughed in Taylor's face as he mumbled

"Stupid fancy show off with stupid fancy car tricks."

We all headed off to our classes which were boring since we have gone through school so many times. In my last class before lunch period I started to hum some different tunes and sing some lyrics quietly to try to create a new song. When I got some thing good I automatically sent a telepathic message to everyone in my coven.

'_Guys meet me in the band room during lunch period to practice some new songs.'_

All I got were a couple of _'Sure'_ and _'Okay' _I just had to wait a couple more minutes until I go practice with my band.

--

**Today is my last day of school and I am going to Pennsylvania for the three days so I will try to update next weekend and I rushed to get this chapter done 'cause it is the longest one I have ever written. Also I will try to continue to write long chapters.**

**Whoo- Hooo! No more school! **

**I hope you have an awesome summer like I hope I will.**

**But I got it finished like I promised. **

**Tell me how it is.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! my story to know how it is.**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! on my poll on what I should do because I will be closing it in a few weeks. **

**Continuing soon,**

**xotwilightxoforeverxo **


End file.
